Mayes County, Oklahoma
Mayes County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 41,259. Major roads Interstate 44 Cherokee Turnpike Will Rogers Turnpike US Route 69 US Route 412 US Route 412 Alternate Oklahoma State Highway 20 Oklahoma State Highway 28 Oklahoma State Highway 82 Oklahoma State Highway 412B Geography Adjacent counties Delaware County (east) Craig County (north) Cherokee County (southeast) Wagoner County (southwest) Rogers County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 65.67% White (27,094) 23.59% Native American (9,732) 10.28% Other (4,240) 0.47% Black or African American (193) 16.7% (6,890) of Mayes County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Mayes County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 19 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.34 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Pryor Creek - 9,539 Towns Adair - 790 Chouteau - 2,097 Disney - 311 Grand Lake Towne - 74 Hoot Owl - 4 Langley - 819 Locust Grove - 1,423 Pensacola - 125 Salina - 1,396 Spavinaw - 437 Sportsmen Acres - 322 Strang - 89 CDPs Ballou - 176 Cedar Crest - 312 Iron Post - 92 Mazie - 91 Murphy - 219 Pin Oak Acres - 421 Pump Back - 175 Rose - 285 Sams Corner - 137 Snake Creek - 257 Wickliffe - 75 Unincorporated communities Boatman Paradise View Patton Tiajuana Lakes Lake Hudson Climate Fun facts * Agriculture has long been the primary economic activity in the county. Important crops include: corn, soybeans, sorghum and hay. Cattle raising and dairy farming occur in the more rugged parts of the Ozark Plateau. Heavy industry came to the county in 1941 with the creation of the government-owned Oklahoma Ordnance Works, a munitions manufacturing plant near Pryor. The plant, which had been operated by duPont, closed after the end of World War II, and remained vacant for many years. In 1960, the former munitions plant was converted into the MidAmerica Industrial Park, which included plants manufacturing paper, cement and fertilizer. ** The Grand River Dam Authority (GRDA) is a major employer. It operates several hydroelectric plants and two coal-fired electric power generators in the county. ** There is a Google data center in the county. * Despite Disney's name, it is in no affiliation with The Walt Disney Company or Walt Disney himself. It is also known as "Disney Island" because it sits on an island at the southern shore of Grand Lake o' the Cherokees. Oklahoma State Highway 28 is the only road into and out of Disney. To get into Disney from the west, one must drive across the 1-mile long Pensacola Dam. To continue out of Disney, two more small dams with spillway gates must be crossed. The northern part of Disney is lake-front, the southern part bounded by a wide stream. The spillways from the two small dams join this stream. * In 1977, Locust Grove received national attention as the location of the Oklahoma Girl Scout Murders, in which three young girls were raped and murdered as they were camping at the nearby Camp Scott. Gene Leroy Hart was arrested for the crime, but never proven guilty. The case remains open. * Locust Grove was the site of a small Civil War battle on July 3, 1862, in which approximately 250 Union troops surprised and destroyed a similar-sized Confederate contingent, killing about 100 and capturing another 100 while sustaining only minimal losses. The escaping Confederates retreated toward Tahlequah, leading to a loss of morale and desertions among the Cherokee Confederate supporters. * After the city of Tulsa began the Spavinaw Water Project in the 1920s, construction began on the Spavinaw Dam, which created Spavinaw Lake from Spavinaw Creek. The project submerged the site of the former Spavinaw Mills. The residents moved a short distance to found a new town called Spavinaw. * This area of Oklahoma experienced some military activity during the Civil War. A 300-man Union Army force surprised an equally large Confederate unit near the present site of Locust Grove, Oklahoma in July 1862. The Union force prevailed and captured about one third of the Confederates, while the remainder escaped. In July 1863, Confederate General Stand Watie tried to capture a Union supply train headed to Fort Gibson. Federal forces under Colonel James Williams successfully defended the train and drove off Watie's men. This action was thereafter known as the First Battle of Cabin Creek. In September 1864, General Watie and General Richard Gano did capture a Union supply train in the same location. This was named the Second Battle of Cabin Creek. Colonel James Williams led a detachment that recovered the wagon train in a skirmish near Pryor Creek. The Confederate force escaped. Category:Oklahoma Counties